


For my Senpai, Eren.

by Mikava1990



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Annie's dirty little secrets, Bullying, Character Death, Creepy stalkerish moments, EreMika cannon, F/M, Humiliation, Masturbation, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Yandere Mikasa, bitch moments, coward around Senpai, slight Mikasa/Hitch, smut moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikava1990/pseuds/Mikava1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Life for Mikasa Ackeramn was dull, fill with a void of emptiness and a broken soul until Eren Jaeger came into her life repaired her broken soul and place the puzzle of wonderful feeling within her heart as she stalked him and loved him from afar. However, another student name Annie Leonhart has come to take Mikasa's Eren away from her thus Mikasa learning about the feeling of hatred. </p><p>With the help of an informer that goes by the name "Siri-chan", will Mikasa confess to the one she loves by the end of the week or will she forever lose him into the arms of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken soul, embracing love and hate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers and fantic lovers, welcome to another story of mine that I am hoping to complete. Now I have started to play Yandere simulator and I have to say that game has for it not being fully complete, its pretty good. It has some what the fuck moments to it and whatnot but other then that it has a good storyline tho that would open doors to many fanarts and fanfictions being made about it.
> 
> I'm hoping the game will be completed soon because it's so frustrating that there isn't a successful ending to get Senpai but I know the game is still being developed so I'm going to be patient about it. 
> 
> Okay enough of me rambling on about the game, I hope you guys enjoy this story as a make up for not updating on my other stories which I apologize for. Leave kudos or no cookies for you. lol jkjk
> 
> Have fun reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life for Mikasa Ackeramn was dull, fill with a void of emptiness and a broken soul until Eren Jaeger came into her life repaired her broken soul and place the puzzle of wonderful feeling within her heart as she stalked him and loved him from afar. However, another student name Annie Leonhart has come to take Mikasa's Eren away from her thus Mikasa learning about the feeling of hatred.
> 
> With the help of an informer that goes by the name "Siri-chan", will Mikasa confess to the one she loves by the end of the week or will she forever lose him into the arms of another.

**_Day 3: Sunday at 8:00 pm. ~Mikasa-chan's bedroom~_ **

 

**_Journal_ _entry # 1_**

 

_Dear Diary,_

  
_I can't feel nothing at all, like an empty shell. For as long as I remembered, I Mikasa Ackeramn have never been able to feel no kind of a emotion what so ever. I try to live the life of normality when I'm around many people but way deep down in my black heart of darkness, I feel nothing...I am nothing._

_Now for some they may cry about how sad their life is over social media and all but as for me, I have come to accept that I am a broken soul that is beyond repairing and as crazy as it may sound, I'm fine with it, fine knowing this. People tell me how that's not the way to live but I don't care because for me it's a life of normality in my mind, however everything changed when I met him....my Eren Jaeger._

  
_For the first time in my life, I felt a strong desire, a longing, a yearning and a craving, making me understand what it means to be human but more importantly what it means to feel alive. He's like a drug, an addiction that no rehab or hospital could ever cure me from because I love the way he makes me feel. I don't care about anything because Eren is everything to me from my heart deep to the core of my very soul but now someone is trying to take him from me...._

  
_She wants him, but not in the same way I want him because she can never appreciate him like I do nor does she deserves his love like I do and this story will end with him being mine and mine alone, not anyone else. The new emotion that has harbored within me is....rage thanks to her trying to take what is mine, and I will do anything to keep her away from my Eren._

  
_I want to stop her, hurt her and even kill her....There's is nothing I would do for Eren and I will not let anyone come between us. Personally, I don't care what I do, who I have to hurt nor whose blood I have to spill...I won't let anyone take my Eren from me._  
_Nothing else matters, no body else matter to me...Eren will be mine and he doesn't have a choice._

  
After I was done writing in my journal, I yawned and was about to head to sleep till my phone started to vibrate and I received a text from a Siri-chan which was strange because I never gave out my number to anyone in school.

  
**_Text messages conversations # 1_**

  
_Siri-chan: Hey._

  
_Mikasa-chan: Do I know you?_

  
_Siri-chan: I saw you stalk an upperclassman today._

  
_Mikasa-chan: Do you have a problem with that?_

  
_Siri-chan: No. I wanted to give you information about the girl he was with._

_Siri-chan: Her name is Annie Leonhart_

  
_Siri-chan: She has a crush on him and she believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school._

  
_Mikasa-chan: The myth about that if you confess your love to someone on a Friday underneath that tree, it will be guaranteed they will accept your confession?_

  
_Siri-chan: Yes, you are corrected indeed._

  
_Siri-chan: She plans to confess to him next Friday right under the tree._

  
_Me: Why are you telling me this?_

  
_Siri-chan: I would be happy if something bad happened to Annie Leonhart and i believe that you might be the right person to give her what she truly deserves._

  
_Mikasa-chan: Who are you?_

  
_Siri-chan: I'm a person nicknamed "Siri-chan" at school._

  
_Mikasa-chan: I've have heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell pantie shots to boys without nobody knowing your real name._

  
_Siri-chan: You hit it right on the nail thus the rumors are true. If you ever need a favor, text me a pantie shot and I'll give you whatever support I can. Another thing, if you want to know personal information about anyone at school, just send me a photograph of their face and I shall tell you all you need to know about that individual._

  
_Mikasa-chan: You're truly disgusting._

  
_Siri-chan: Indeed but at least I don't cringe every time I see my lover._

  
_Me: Bitch._

  
_Siri-chan: Thanks for making an obvious statement. Now if you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me it doesn't matter but this will not only benefit me in watching Annie wallow in her own despair of misery but it will benefit you greatly that you are able to have your Eren in your arms. You have one week until your precious Eren belongs to Annie-chan, I hope you make that bitch suffer._

  
After the awkward conversation I had with Siri-chan, I thought about her offer in helping me reach my goal in bring Eren into my arms. Never had I ever took a pantie shot for anyone or myself....

  
Wait, I'm lying....Two days ago when I was in the school cafeteria, one of the students spill juice on him, making him go to the men's shower room. It was my chance to get a little quick preview of him striping and just take a picture of him in his boxers so that I can see this personally when ever I want to. As silent ninja I took a risk and followed him to the showers, then peaked around the wall of the bathroom just to see him, take off his red tie, then come off his black and red school shirt, along with his black schools, along with his black school shoes until he was semi-nude with his green boxers hugging his hips. As my heart sped up rapidly, I felt the cheeks on my face heating up, my hands started to shake a bit and I started to get a little damp in my underwear. I wanted nothing more then to just put my hands down in my panties and pleasure myself to the sight of his lean and yet muscular body ho I stopped from doing so because my small moans turn loud moans will just alert him.

  
Instead with a shaky hand, I snaked my hand down my pocket, held it tightly in my hands as I turn the light on phone, press the camera icon, took a deep breath and quickly snapped a picture of him in his boxers. Quickly but yet quietly, I left from the men's shower room and went to the maze where I took a look at his picture and started to get that butterfly feeling within my stomach.

  
After school, I went home quickly, went up to my room, turned my computer then get on the internet, play some lounge but yet erotic music as I change into my black see through lingerie and lit candles in my room. I laid back on my bed as I started to touch and pinch my breast, imaging Eren licking, sucking and biting on my tits as I started out a soft moan then with my other hand I snake downward from my stomach, into my thongs as I started to touch my clit, gasping softly as I pictured Eren, kissing my inner thighs, then going for the center of my heated core, removing my thong and discarding it to the opposite side of the room.

  
With my finger on my clit, I started to pleasure myself using my finger, circling around my clit as if it was Eren's tongue driving me crazy, making let out more moans and squirming on the bed asking him to give me more, and to claim me as his. Wet enough, I pushed in a finger in and out of me just letting my imagination run wild as I continued to picture Eren fucking me with dick, bring out the inner slut that I am personally to him.  
Going faster and faster, I cried out Eren's name as I panted and moaned out as he kept on pounding the fucking hell out of me as I scratched his back, making marks and then suddenly a wave of orgasm hit like trial wave, making me scream out his name as I slowly slowed down to catch my breath from that amazing, explosive pleasure I just had.

  
Oh fuck, just thinking and reliving that night would be so awesome to do right now but for now, I have to keep focus and rest. I have work to begin in the morning in reaching my goal of bringing Eren closer into my arms and away from Annie.

  
With the thought in my mind, and Eren within my dreams, I drift off to sleep with a smile on my face, anxious for school tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I will try to update on this story as soon as possible so please don't kill me because if you do then who will make those delicious oven bake chocolate cookies? *laughs nervously*
> 
> Mikasa: You better make me be with Eren or you will feel sorry Ravenblood
> 
> Raven: So yo Yandere ass down. I know you want Eren to bang you but you have to work to earn him.
> 
> Mikasa: *flips tables and walks away*
> 
> Ravenblood: And that's how she wants a man?
> 
> Anyway leave kudos, drop a comment or bookmark it doesn't matter. You guys have an awesome day


	2. Kidnapping the truth of exposure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life for Mikasa Ackeramn was dull, fill with a void of emptiness and a broken soul until Eren Jaeger came into her life repaired her broken soul and place the puzzle of wonderful feeling within her heart as she stalked him and loved him from afar. However, another student name Annie Leonhart has come to take Mikasa's Eren away from her thus Mikasa learning about the feeling of hatred. 
> 
> With the help of an informer that goes by the name "Siri-chan", will Mikasa confess to the one she loves by the end of the week or will she forever lose him into the arms of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening or morning to all the readers. This chapter was a tricky one to write but at least it's finally done. Hope you all enjoy it and whatnot. 
> 
> Mikasa: Raven
> 
> Ravenblood: *jumps up a bit* Ah, fucking hell! Mikasa, would you stop doing that? Gosh!
> 
> Mikasa: Where is Eren? *stares at me* 
> 
> Raven: Ummm, he should be in the room, where you left him. *looking at her strangely
> 
> Mikasa: Thank you, Raven. *Leaves and goes to where Eren is*
> 
> Raven: My god...How can Eren handle her. *hears moaning going off* Well that answered my question.
> 
> *Warning: This chapter gets a bit explicit that contains sexual moments, torture and rape so if this makes you cringe or feel very uncomfortable then just skip to the next chapter. I know when some stories have dark themes like this people tend to get very upset over it and that is completely understandable. However, I want my readers to focus on how Mikasa is willing to do anything to get Eren in the most messed up way so this story will contain themes that insanely dark but sex trafficking is one that will not be mentioned in this story at all. 
> 
> Reader discretion has been advised.*

**_Day 4: Monday 6:30 am. ~Mikasa-chan's bedroom~_ **

  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" the alarm went as I slammed my hand on I  angrily as I was awaken from my dream and got up from the bed. Yawning and stretching, I went over to grab my towel, heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. I noticed that my parents wasn't home when I got up because usually I would hear my mom down stairs getting breakfast ready and my father getting ready for work....Oh well.

   
As I turned on the hot water for the shower and stepped in, I went underneath the water, letting it hit my body as I grabbed the loofah and a body wash then started to soap myself down. Closing my eyes, I pictured Eren once more in the men's shower, standing under the shower as the water ran down his body then turning his head to face me and reach out his hand, beckoning me to join him in the shower for some erotic fun but this was quickly ruined when my phone started to vibrate off. Goddamn phone always ruining my hot moments and daydreams ugh! Quickly washing the soap off my body, I then turn off the water, step out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. I picked up my phone only to see I have gotten a text message from Siri-chan but I will answer her later because it's already 6:15 am and I don't want to run late for school. I brushed my teeth, used mouth wash and combed out my hair then headed back to my room, put on my undergarments then my black and red school uniform then headed outside where my bike was, got on it and headed to the school to start out my day and my plan.

 

**_7:00 am ~Akademi High School: Outside gates._ **

  
Parking my bike and then chaining it up, I arrived at Akademi High school, home to one the students whom have very strange personalities. I haven't talk to some here because my focus was Eren the whole time so I haven't had time to really met up or talk to anyone much. Now did I hate anyone? Hmm yes only the girls or guys that try to take Eren from me but it's nothing like the hatred I feel towards Annie-chan for having designs for my Eren, ugh the nerve of that bitch.

Having my emotionless mask over my face, I walk inside the school over to my locker, change my shoes, and get out the books needed for class. I should join a club this morning out of boredom and there are so many from the gaming club, to the cooking club and many more. I think the cooking club sounds excellent but I would have to smile around Annie because that bitch and her group of friends that she hangs with are all in that club so time to put on that smile and join the club.  
Heading to the cooking room, I stand in front of the student robot thing, which is creepy as hell and join the club.

After I have joined the club, I head over to the fridge and get out some mini dogs, cook them first then make them into a cute octopus hot dogs as an appetizer. I then look at my phone to look at the time which read 7:15 am so quickly I gathered the plate of food and went up to the roof pass out some food to the students there, then to the computer lab, then I had to head down to the cooking room to make more food and go to the fountain plaza where two groups, one all males and the other all females. I passed out the food to the guys first then made my way over to the group of girl passing out the food which they greatly accepted it with a smile on their faces. Looking over, I saw Eren sitting on the fountain as he read a book which made my heart speed up rapidly and smile only to be interrupted by a phone ring off as Annie dig into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

  
"Sorry guys, it's my phone. I'll be back." Said Annie as I smiled and threw away the empty plate. This was my chance to see what Annie is really up to, so quietly I followed her and hid behind the lockers at the entrance of the door, listening to Annie's conversation while recording the whole thing on my phone.

  
"Hello...Ugh, I thought I told you not to call while I'm at school! Look that was a one time thing...I don't want to do that again! How...How much did you say? If it's for one last time....then I'll do it. Where do you want to meet ....Same place...How about Shisuta Town? Okay, see you tonight. Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this." Said Annie as she ran back to join up with the rest of her group as I save the recording on my phone.

  
That bitch, that disgusting low life! Has designs for my Eren and yet she meets with other men over the phone and gets paid for her services. Wow talk about desperation of the miserable slut. She can't and will not be with Eren because no telling what kind of diseases she may have I mean jeez I know I'm fucking desperate but only for one man while this nasty slut has many suitors to sweep her off her feet. I then look at the message that Siri-chan send me and answer it quickly.

  
**_Text message conversation #2_**

  
_Mikasa-chan: Hey, I'm sorry I didn't answer your text messages. I was getting ready for school_

  
_Siri-chan: It's quite alright. Are you going to get some pantie shots for me? My clients are getting restless and you still need my help._

  
_Mikasa-chan: Yes, I will get you all the pantie shots you need but I need you to do something for me._

  
_Siri-chan: Sure but it will require some pantie shot so I'm listening._

  
_Mikasa-chan: I recorded Annie-chan's conversation with someone on the phone and that she is going to be meeting them tonight in Shisuta town._

  
_Siri-chan: Hmmm interesting. Well I can do this for you, send me the recording of the conversation, then head down to Shisuta town and take pictures of her being in a so call date, send me those pictures and I shall post them on the school site for everyone to see but under a different name so be on the look out for that._

  
_Mikasa-chan: No problem._

  
_Siri-chan: I shall spread the word online, while you spread the word out to the others around the school however we may need a backup plan._

  
_Mikasa-chan: And that would be?_

  
_Siri-chan: You may have to kidnap her best friend, Hitch Dreyse. You do know who she is right?_

  
_Mikasa-chan: Yes I do. So how do we go by kidnapping her?_

  
_Siri-chan: Oh, you have to become her friend._

  
_Mikasa-chan: You have got to be shitting me right now?!_

  
_Siri-chan: No I'm not. Become her friend first and when you learn some skills in school in biology then you make her follow you into a room with a box then you, close the door, knock her out or something then put her in the music trunk. Think you can handle all that?_

  
_Mikasa-chan: Sure why not and when I take her home, I shall do the rest._

  
_Siri-chan: Excellent. I shall stay in touch with you. Have fun._

  
Well that was interesting. Now I have to become friends with Hitch. Ugh, I really hate this but I'm doing this for a cause so why not so placing my invisible happy mask on I looked over the phone and it read 8:00 am so I quickly went back to the plaza and talked to Hitch.

  
"Hey Hitch" I said as Hitch smiled back at me.

  
"Oh hey Mikasa-chan, how are you?" Said Hitch

  
"Oh nothing just heading to class in a couple of mins." I said

  
"I see. Well I was wondering if you can do something for me." Said Hitch.

  
"Umm I'll try my best so what's up?" I asked her as Hitch pulled me to the side away from the group of girls.

  
"Well, I...I kinda of lost my bra, around the school grounds and I can't seem to find it anywhere." Said Hitch as embarrassment was written all over her face.

  
"Umm why would you leave your bra in the school grounds?" I asked curiously

  
"Look don't asked me why...please. Gods, this is so embarrassing. I know i shouldn't ask you for something like this but...I...I." Said Hitch as she stuttered on her words a bit.

  
"Hey, Hey. I will try to look for it during lunch okay so don't worry. Now where were you last when you had it?" I asked her still wondering why she had left her bra in the school grounds.

  
"I was near around the Sakura tree at the time when I lost it. If you can bring it for me, I will do anything for you." Said Hitch

  
"Sure, during lunch I shall look for it for you." I said to her as she nodded in gratitude and quickly headed back inside the school. Looking over my phone the time read 8:19 am so I quickly went back inside, up the second floor into room 2-1 and took my seat and got ready to take some notes.

 

**_12:15 pm. ~2-1 classroom, break for lunchtime~_ **

  
Ugh, finally I get to move around a little. I learned up a bit of biology and learned about tranquilizing people with a syringe and some medicine. Hmm I might need that but for now I have to find Hitch's bra so I can at least gain some trust from her so I headed towards the back of the school, going over to the confession tree and found her bra. I'm really thinking she had sex or something here with one of the boys but that's not my business.

  
So with the bra hidden from nosy students, I looked everywhere for Hitch so I can deliver her bra. I looked on the first floor, the fountain plaza, but first I headed to the infirmary to get the syringe and tranquilizer medicine before heading upstairs still looking for Hitch. I then headed to the third floor, only to see Hitch walking along with Annie heading up to the roof. Hmmm, I wonder what those two were up too so I decide to quietly follow them up to the roof as they went behind the metal thing as I stood near them, just listening on in their conversation.

  
"Annie, you haven't been acting your usual self. What has been going on?" Asked Hitch

  
"Well, there is something I do want to talk about." Said Annie as she looked down.

  
"Well I'm listening, you know that I would never judge you for anything." Said Hitch

  
"Well, it's about my dad. Ever since my mother died, he would come in my room and..." Annie stopped as she looked down.

  
"Omg! what does he do to you?!" asked Hitch as Annie looked away from her best friend.

  
"Look forget I said anything. Let's just drop it." Said Annie sharply.

  
"No Annie, if your father is doing something wrong then please tell me." said Hitch concerned for her best friend.

  
"I said I don't want to talk about it, Hitch!" Said Annie angrily.

  
"Okay fine. I just ask because I'm very concerned." Said Annie as she started to walked toward where I was. I quickly move away from both of them and ran quickly down the hall into the computer lab, and got on a computer as if I was doing some work on it or playing a game. I then see Annie walk by then Hitch walking in the computer lab.

  
"Hey Hitch," I said to her as I call out to her.

  
"Hey Mikasa-chan." Said Hitch smiling.

  
"I have your bra but I wanted to give it to you privately away from nosy students." I said as smiled but deep down I knew what I really wanted to do.

  
"Oh really? Oh my god thank you so much. We can go somewhere private to for you to give me it." Said Hitch as I walked out of the computer lab with her following me down to the first floor.

  
"It's right in this room." I said as she walked in the room where the trunk was and I looked around then closed the door and quietly sneaked up on her. As she opened the trunk and looked for her bra, I quickly took out the syringe with the tranquilizer medicine, grabbed her and put the needle in her neck, pushing the medicine with the syringe, making her eyes roll back and collapsing on the ground. I then took Hitch and placed her in the music trunk for later tonight in case things didn't work out I have an alternative motive. Taking out my phone, I then text Siri-chan, letting her know the change of plans.

  
**_Text message conversation # 3_**

  
_Mikasa-chan: Change of plans. I plan to kidnap Hitch in case the gossiping drill doesn't work out._

  
_Siri-chan: I see. Well you still haven't sent me no pantie shots as of yet._

  
Sighing, I tapped on the camera icon, open the trunk, took out Hitch from it, lifted it her skirt as I spread her legs and took the pantie shot as need. With that done, I then stuffed her body back in the trunk and locked it then send the pantie shot to Siri-chan.

  
_Siri-chan: Nice shot. Now I have Hitch Dreyse's pantie shot. Thank you. Now collect a few more for me and I shall help you greatly. Besides it's about to be 1:00 pm so you have a half an hour to collect some pantie shots for me._

  
_Mikasa-chan: Fine, i will get them. Talk to you later._

  
_Siri-chan: Likewise._

  
For the next half hour before class, I went around each area of the school collecting pantie shots from the plaza, to the girl's shower room, everywhere. I swear they should have vending machines for energy drinks because I'm so tired. I looked again at my phone, and had over 50 pantie shots then I looked at the time which read 1:25 pm so I went to the second floor, bought a soda, and headed to class.

 

**_3:30 pm classroom 2-1 ~After school~_ **

  
Yes finally school is over! I packed up my books, placed them in my bag then headed downstairs to the first floor and changed my shoes. I looked over to see Eren walking by and I couldn't help but just smile at him as he went toward the fountain plaza. I wanted nothing more than to just follow him and just tell him how I feel for him but each time I got near him, I would just cringe up nervously and then walk off with no word said to him and each time I would hate myself for it because now I have to get rid of Annie due me, not saying how I felt about him right there and then.

  
Well there isn't no time to turn back the hands on the clock, I have to get to work and follow Annie-chan into town so can have proof that Annie was there and take pictures or record it which ever one I choose so long as Siri-chan has that proof, she will be much satisfied knowing that Annie is whoring around town for money.  
So with much overtime work ahead of me for this evening, I get on my bike and ride back home, preparing for tonight's events.

 

**_4:50 pm. ~Mikasa-chan's home/bedroom~_ **

  
Home sweet home. Finally now I get a shower and do some damage control tonight. Heading to the shower, I take of my school clothes, turn on the hot water and shower and stepping inside, underneath the water, washing all the sweat and dirt off my body as well as washing my hair. Raising the soap from my body and the shampoo from my hair, I stepped out got the towel, dried myself and headed back into my room. I then pulled out a crimson shirt, black shorts, red undergarments and laid them on the bed. Using the blow dryer, I dried my hair, combed it out and left it hanging down so that I wouldn't be noticed by many in the town.

  
I got dressed and put on my black converse shoes, headed out from the house, getting on my bike and heading to Shisuta town.

 

**_6:00 pm ~Shisuta Town~_ **

  
Well here I am in town and how lovely it is at night isn't it. I usually don't leave the house much after school so I just stay home and just daydream about Eren more but now I'm here and about in town ready to expose Annie's dirty little secret. Aaah, just thinking about it just gives makes me smile, I mean she shouldn't have tried to get to my Eren and this is the price she has to pay. If I have to bring that wrath to her then I shall do so with no problem.

  
As I continue to walk around town, I see a car being parked in the parking lot nearby a restaurant and getting out from the car look like a man about in his 30s then as he opened the door, Annie stepped out from his car. Quickly pulling out my phone, I walked up closer a bit without her seeing me and snapped some pictures of the both of them as they headed inside. I decided to wait for a few more mins till they finally emerge from the restaurant and quickly I made my move.

  
As I was inching closer but quietly, the man decides to pull Annie into the Alley way. I quietly follow behind and gosh, the things I saw. The man started to started to kiss her on the lips and put his hands underneath her mini dress as she closed her eyes and moaned. Hiding behind a dumpster, I took out my phone, peaked up and took some pictures of them kissing as the man removed the dress then moved her bra to the side and started to suck on it. I snapped a picture of that on my phone then quietly move from the ally before I seen anything else.

  
That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my entire life and she loves Eren? Hmpt, this is far from her loving Eren. I then headed back to where my bike was and pull out my phone sending the pictures all to Siri-chan.

  
**_Text messages conversation # 4_**

  
_Siri-chan: Well well, Annie-chan does know how to keep herself busy it seems. How disgusting but this will do nicely. Do you have Hitch yet?_

  
_Mikasa-chan: Not yet, I was going to wait till midnight to go and get her. I think all the teachers that work overtime are still there._

  
_Siri-chan: I see. Well I'm still at the school and there are a few night teachers but they are soon heading out for the night. So hopefully you will be able to get Hitch and maybe torture her._

  
_Mikasa-chan: Fine with me._

  
_Siri-chan: Thanks for the pantie shots. I will do this after you made your post. I shall stay in touch._

  
I put away my phone, get on my bike, heading back home till midnight hits.

 

**_Day 5: Tuesday 12:00 am ~Akademi High School/Mikasa-chan's home~_ **

  
Time to get this bitch home and down to the basement. I hope she is still asleep, besides I have the syringe and the medicine just in case. I walk around the side of the school where the cherry tree, slip inside the school and goes toward the room that has the trunk. I then open the door, grabbing the trunk, carrying it outside and putting it on the ground for a moment to close, locking both the small room door as well as the side school door. I then pick up the trunk, carrying it back home with me as if I left for a late music practice, got back home and went downstairs to the basement, placing the trunk down on the floor. After that was done, I went upstairs, got some rope and headed back down to the basement, where I opened the trunk, took out Hitch and tied her to the chair as she was still out cold from the tranquiler I have given her. 

  
Tired from the whole ordeal, I took another shower and headed back into my room. Before heading to bed, I went over to the computer and clicked on the Akademi High school page, where I then typed what I saw Annie doing in Shisuta Town with another guy, then I posted it up. Comments started to pour in from other classmates as well as her friends in disbelieve at what they heard. Some even comment that they even saw her as well but thought nothing of it. After I was done, posting the comment, another post was made under and it showed the pictures of Annie kissing the other man as more comments poured in calling her gross and other horrible names. 

This made me smile because I knew this was Siri-chan's doing, and she played it well because instead of using her own profile, she used someone else's name instead, clearing herself of any wrong doing as well as me. With the deed done, I wanted to just crawl back into bed and sleep but I was far from done. Heading down to the basement and locking the door as well, I saw the Hitch was already up from the drug as she looked at me with horror in her eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" Asked Hitch as I stayed quiet, looking at her giving her a smirk and giving her the silent treatment. I know I was going to be very very tired for school but that's why coffee was invented. Hitch kept on asking me the same question and even asking me to bring down the tv, which I chuckled a bit before getting out some tools to torture Hitch with. I then went over to her as she struggled against her ropes and ripped open her shirt.

"No stop it, please!" Said Hitch as she started to cry. I then got a pair of scissors and cut open her bra. Hitch has a nice set of tits and she looked very sexy to me. The problem I had was that Hitch kept on screaming, so I went over to looking for something that would keep her mouth shut but then I accidentally knocked a box that contained some bondage equipment which belonged to my mother. I wonder why she had them but there wasn't no time to think about that as I grabbed a ball gag and put it on Hitch's mouth, muffing her cries and screams.

I then went over to her, and sat on her lap as I touched her breast, rubbing them and pinching her nipple as Hitch gasped and struggled through the ropes. I then got up, untied her, getting her up from the chair only to retie her hands together, put a rope between her tied hands then putting the rope through a circle hook that was strong enough to hold and tightening the rope on the circle hook, making Hitch stand on her feet.

As I looked at Hitch up and down, I can help but get wet at the sight of her but it also made me think about Eren doing this to me and it made me even more excited with need so then I went over to the bed and saw that my mom had a leather whip and a strap on as well. So then I stripped off my clothes and put on the strap-on then got the leather whip as well. I walked around Hitch as her eyes watched me going around her. With the whip in hand, I crack it over one breast on her nipple as she started to cry out a bit and squirm against the ropes more.

"Ah, I see you like this." I told Hitch as she shook her head, disagreeing with me but I wanted to do more to her and break her. So then I yank down school skirt and saw her panties then I started rubbing the outside of it, as she gasped and moan as I felt her getting more wet. Although I wasn't into girls, I wanted nothing more but to taste her and so then I got the scissors again and cut off her panties, removing it, then rubbing her clit more.

"You are such a slut. I bet you like this don't you?" I asked Hitch as she lifted her head, with her teary eyes as they were begging me to stop my tortures on her, but I was too excited for this so then I untied her from hook ring that was holding her up, letting her fall on to the ground. I then laid her on the ground and straddled on top of her as she struggled more, trying to scream through the ball gag. I then leaned down on one of her breasts, sucking and licking her nipple as I palmed the other breast, pinching it hard, making her gasp and moaned as some drool fell from her mouth.

  
I started to kiss down her chest all the way down to her pussy as I started to lick her as she moaned through her ball gag and squirmed underneath my tongue. I wanted to hear more of her moans so I reach behind her and undid the ball gag then continue to lick her as she started to moan loudly as I sucked on her clit and placed to of my finger inside her as she closed her eyes and sobbed quietly as I thrust my faster into her making her moan loudly. 

"S-stop, p-p-please." Said, Hitch, as she stuttered on her words as I look at her and smiled then thrust my fingers harder inside her.

"Oh but the fun is just getting started," I told her as I took out my fingers and lined up my strap on near her entrance as i rubbed clit with my finger making her wetter. 

"N-no, p-please don't!" Yelled out Hitch as I flipped her over. 

"Hands and knees, bitch." I commanded Hitch as she as refused at first to do what she was told as she cried. I grabbed the whip, hitting her ass hard, making Hitch yelp as she got on her hands and knees while quietly sobbing. I position my strap-on at her entrance then pushed forcefully inside her as she screamed loudly and cried out in pain as blood started to slide down her thigh.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I thought you weren't a virgin. Poor girl." I said as I started to thrust into her fast and hard. Hitch cried and screamed as I kept going on and on not stopping at all. 

"Hands and knees, bitch," I commanded Hitch as she as refused at first to do what she was told as she cried. I grabbed the whip, hitting her ass hard, making Hitch yelp as she got on her hands and knees while quietly sobbing. I position my strap-on at her entrance then pushed forcefully inside her as she screamed loudly and cried out in pain as blood started to slide down her thigh.

 

**_4:00 am. ~Mikasa-chan's basement~_ **

 

I continued my sexual torture on Hitch for four more hours non-stop, breaking her over and over till the till it she passed out from the torture I have inflicted on her. After the deed was done, I pulled my strap-on out from her as she panted on the ground, breathless while covering her face and quietly sobbing. I then got her back up and sit her on the chair in the nude and tired her up again. Hitch looked away from me, letting her tears drop on the basement floor.

  
Grabbing my night clothes from the floor, I took one look at Hitch and went back upstairs, taking another shower, washing off the sex smell off me. I looked down in shame because I felt in some way I betrayed Eren when I had sexually tortured Hitch but at the same time I doing this for a cause. I love my Eren, and will do anything to get to be with him no matter what because his love will always matter to me no matter who gets hurt or killed.

  
As for Hitch, however, she's a toy in this twisted game I have created since she is friends with a slut that has one night stands with men, getting money from them for her services. Tch, talk about being desperate. After I was done in the shower, I put on some clean night clothes, hopped into bed and looked at the alarm clocked which read 4:30 am.

  
Closing my eyes, I slept peacefully for two hours before waking up for school. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was a dozy to edit but it's done nonetheless. I feel like I went into much detail with the story because usually I do this in most of my stories because I hate to leave anything out so I do apologize if this goes into much detail. I will try to update this as soon as possible, and gather some more ideas for chapter 3. 
> 
> Raven: *Hears moaning going off* You know since she got with Eren, those two have been fucking like bunnies in my damn guest room. 
> 
> Mikasa: *moans Eren's name loudly as a lamp falls on the floor*
> 
> Raven: If they keep this up, my neighbors next door may try to call the cops. *bangs the ceiling withe the end of the broom* YO SHUT IT OR PEOPLE MAY THINK YOU ARE GETTING MURDER!
> 
> Mikasa: *moans more loudly*
> 
> Raven: Yup, I'm going jail. *puts my head in my hands*


	3. Sweet dreams are overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life for Mikasa Ackeramn was dull, fill with a void of emptiness and a broken soul until Eren Jaeger came into her life repaired her broken soul and place the puzzle of wonderful feeling within her heart as she stalked him and loved him from afar. However, another student name Annie Leonhart has come to take Mikasa's Eren away from her thus Mikasa learning about the feeling of hatred.
> 
> With the help of an informer that goes by the name "Siri-chan", will Mikasa confess to the one she loves by the end of the week or will she forever lose him into the arms of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone how are you? Sorry about posting my story late, my internet was out for five days but I was working on this story during the time the internet was out so I do apologize for the inconvenience. Hopefully this makes up for it.
> 
> Mikasa: Raven, why were you absent from making my dream come true?
> 
> Raven: *Looks at her* I just told you Mikasa, besides both you and Eren are keeping me with your noise anyway.
> 
> Mikasa: Oh fine.
> 
> Raven: See? A story takes time woman.
> 
> Mikasa: Oh fine. *walks away as Eren comes into the room as both Mikasa and Eren smiled at each other*
> 
> Raven: Eren, how do you put up with her?
> 
> Eren: Well I give her cookies, spend time with her and give her lots of sex. *hears mikasa call Eren in a sexy voice* That's my que.
> 
> Raven: Ugh...another sleepless night. Thanks noise makers.

_**6:00 am ~Mikasa-chan's room~** _

 

BEEP BEEP! Ugh, fucking alarm clock! One of these days, I'm just going to chuck that clock out the window. I got up still fucking sleepy as hell, not to mention overly exhausted but I couldn't miss out on school, not with Eren still being the target of many girls that can just take him from me. I started out the same old route as I do every morning before school but I almost forgot that Hitch was still here...so I went ahead back down the basement to see how my pet was doing. As soon as I arrived, Hitch looked at me with her puffy and red eyes from crying so much and I stood there emotionless as her eyes widen up while struggling a bit with the ropes.

"No...not you...again." Said Hitch as I went over to her and held her face in my hand.

"Oh yes...me again so quiet down and I will be gentle with you." I said as I went ahead and placed some pads on her breast which had wiring attached to them.

"No, please...not again..Stop...No!" Yelled out Hitch as I turn up the button and watched as she whimpered out loud as well as started to shiver, begging for me to stop. I knew I would be an hour late to school but this had to be done so then after word, I got a vibrator turned it on then placed it inside of Hitch as she started to moan then I placed the ball gag inside her mouth to muffle her screams.

"Now you be a good girl and sit there. I have school plus some other chaos to cause. Bye now." I said as Hitch continued to look at me as I closed the basement door, locking it tightly before heading to school.

 

_**7:00 am ~Akademi high school~** _

 

 Well at least I didn't arrive to late at school so no lateness for me haha. I haven't finished taken all of the other students pictures so I went ahead to the cooking club, left from the club then headed to the photography room and joined that club instead. Hmmm, this would be perfect to just take the students pictures as well as the teachers without them knowing what I would with it.

I almost feel like the old man from that movie called One hour Photo who obsessed with an entire family by taking some of their photos and hanging it on his wall. The difference between that old man and myself, I wouldn't obsess over an entire family because that is just beyond crazy but I'm obsessed with one person and that is Eren.....no wait, not obsessed....I'm unconditionally in love with him and I would take some pictures of him from time to time just to have on my wall. Anyway with the thought on my mind, I use my time to just take all of the students pictures as well as the teachers and by the time I'm finished with sending in the pictures to siri-chan, I then head to class for the remainder of the morning.

 

_**1:00 pm ~Classroom 2-1 lunch break~** _

 

I love this part of the day, where I can relax from my studies and just whine down a bit. I go to the cafeteria where everyone is just hanging around just talking up a storm but whom I don't see around is Annie. Poor girl must feel humiliated from what other students found out about her, hmmmm maybe I should talk to her but first...I have to check something on my phone. I scrolled through all the students and teachers pictures, read through each one carefully not to miss not one thing. I pass by Mina's profile, then what I saw made me boil with rage a bit. On Mina's crushes says Eren's name on it which made me furious but not enough for me to show it to the others whom were still around me as they ate their lunch and talked about the upcoming weekend.

I had to do something and stop Mina from getting to Eren plus she had to be taught a lesson but I couldn't kidnap her since I have Hitch at home to deal with so I guess she need to be killed as well. Finishing my lunch, I threw the trash away and headed to the occult club but not before I got a knife and hid it well enough for it not to be seen. Heading inside the club, I then saw Mina standing inside a circle with a star on it....Heh, creepy bitch. I wanted nothing more to tell her about how Eren belongs to me but I instead smiled at her and mustered up all of my negative feelings about her, just using my fake friendly gesture to mask over the part of me that wanted to get rid of her.

"Hey mina, how are you?" I said as she looked up at me, smiling faintly at me.

"Hi...Mika-chan, would...you like..to join the Occult...club?" Mina asked me

"No but I would like to talk to you privately about something that Annie-chan wrote about you being a total whimp." I said as Mina tried to get angry but instead frowned it more.

"That...bitch. She knows her..rep is bad so she.. s-shouldn't be talking. Okay show me...that post." Said Mina as she put her hands on her hips, trying to act tough. Heh, how pathetic she is.

"Sure thing, just follow me." I said as I walked out the room with Mina following me behind me like a lost puppy. I lead her toward the back of the school where the dumpster and the  insinuator was then taking off the friendly mask I had invisibly over my face, and showed my true nature on how I truly felt.

"So..where is the...po-" Said Mina mid-way as her eyes widen when I gutted her with the knife I hid, as she started to cough a bit of blood and then slid off on to the ground from the bloody knife I held as she looked at me with horrid eyes then took one last breath before meeting her marker. I bend down with one knee as I checked her pulse to see if she was truly dead...nothing...her life was gone right before my eyes and I couldn't help but just shrug it off as I picked up her lifeless body thus placing her and the bloody knife into the insinuator. Before I was to turn on the insinuator, I headed to the girl's locker room, removed my bloody clothes, took a shower, put on my gym uniform, and took my blood clothes to the insinuator, drop it in and then turned it on, watching the smoke come from it.

Looking at my phone, the time read 1:20 pm. Shit, I have to clean the blood up before anyone sees it so quickly I got a mop and a bucket full of water then started to mop up the places where my bloody footprints were as well as clean up the puddle of blood that was lift behind. After I was the done, the bell for school rang off which made me late for class. Now I have to hear that bitch ass teacher tell me and lecture me on how I should get to class on time. Fuck! However, Mina is dead and can never confess to Eren so it was worth the time, even if it means for me to be late I don't care so long as my path to getting Eren is clear.

I then headed back to class with an evil smile but when I took my sit, wiped off the smile and got ready for another round of textbooks and lessons.

 

**_3:30 pm ~Classroom 2-1 after school~_ **

 

After school Homework was given to us for tonight but instead of focusing in class, I did most of the homework that needed to be done for tonight because tonight I was going be busy with my own classes for this evening. I packed my books then decided to spread some more rumors about Annie with some of her classmates and the friends she hanged with. I checked my phone to see how low her reputation was and it was down to -120 but I don't want her to kill herself yet because this Friday she will be in for a surprise. As I was about to the leave the school, the school gate closes because the teacher had just called the police after discovering a bloody mark on the ground. Fuck, I got careless shit! The police had arrived and looked around the whole school building but they couldn't find the murder weapon, nor the corpse. The police then asked several students including myself questions but couldn't link anyone to the crimes so the police called off their investigation and let the students free from school.

 

**_5:00 pm ~Shisuta Town/Mikasa-chan's home~_ **

 

That was a close call, plus I played it so cool that the police didn't suspect anything and the thought of it made me smile but part me got scared a little bit. I thought for sure I was going to be caught then taken to prison, away from my love Eren. Every nerve in my body was making me shake as I went into town but smiled, knowing I got away clean from murdering someone. I was doing a happy dance inside but dared not to show it in front of the bystanders who walked around me so I again breathed in deep and calmed down.

I then walked into a super market to buy some food for tonight then headed on back home and went into the kitchen. I cooked some homemade ramen, made some ice tea and had some chocolate ice cream for dessert. After I was done eating my meal for tonight, I washed the dishes, cleaned around the house for a while then headed upstairs to my room to remove my gym clothes and to refresh myself a bit before I started studying on my notes.

 

**_8:00 pm ~Mikasa-chan's room~_ **

 

The bed called me as I was drifting in and out of sleep as I continued on to study so I went back down to make a cup of coffee so that I won't feel too sleepy. As I sipped on my coffee, I completely forgotten that Hitch still had a vibrator inside her. Poor girl must have orgasm to death, although that would be a delight to see but I need her alive till Friday. Placing my cup of coffee on the counter, I enter into down the basement to inflict more of my torturous acts on her. All night, Hitch had plead with me, begged and screamed through the ball gag to see if I would show any mercy toward her but knowing me, I didn't. I kept on with not only the sexual acts but as well as other tortures I made up...Hee hee so many ways to make a girl beg for her life and all because she was friends with a succubus that uses men for other means then to be in love with them.

How can a girl like Annie have designs for a sweet man like Eren when she goes around just being a slut for service while girls like me wait for that one special man to come and claim my heart as his? That succubus leech knows no love nor what is it to feel love because she uses sex as a weapon of destructive tool and her body to lure unwanted into her web of infidelity and deceit. As I thought this, I started to madly torture Hitch just by picturing Annie's face as I made her cum many times, and then started to make small cuts on her arms as well as all over her body. What woke me up before I can inflict any more pain to Hitch was Eren's voice in my head as I reminisce the day we both met each other as we bumped into each other.

 

_**Day 6: Wednesday 12:00 am ~Basement/Mikasa-chan's basement~** _

 

Panting, I fell on to the ground, exhausted from torturing Hitch as she slumped over the chair and ropes, panting from the torture that was delivered to her. Getting up from the ground, I then looked at her, almost feeling sorry that she had to be used in this game of mine that have created....Ugh, I can't get cold feet now, I'm going to go through this no matter the cost. Besides this little game is fun...I should call it: "The get what I want." game, hey I can make this into a board game for little girls in the future but for now I rather enjoy this well I can. Besides you get to live once you know and you have to sometimes take away things from others to get what you want.

This makes me wonder in a way about how my mom and dad met...Gods I wish they were here so that I can ask them but my parents left me alone here in my own world to fend for myself which is no problem but still it's good to know how your parents met from time to time. I then looked over and saw a black thing on the ground in the corner of the basement so I went over picked it up then looked around to see anymore tapes around and then there was another in the far corner. I walked over and pick the second tape but I noticed that the tapes were outta of order: one tape had the label that said basement # 1 then the other one read basement #10 I wonder where the rest can be but I shall save them for later and maybe listen to them.

For now, I left the basement, heading back upstairs into my room, got into bed and let sleep over take me.

 

**_2:00 am ~Mikasa-chan's bedroom~_ **

 

**_Dream Sequence_ **

 

_Mikasa looked over at Eren, who then got up and headed to the back of the school where the Sakura tree was. Mikasa then followed quietly but quickly so that he won't noticed. Eren then stood under the tree as Mikasa started to run to him. Trying to reach out to him, another girl appeared between Mikasa and Eren as she grabbed Eren, whispering in his ear as Eren then smiled at her, holding her in her arms. The girl then looked back at Mikasa with red eyes as she kissed Eren deeply on the lips as Mikasa looked on watching as her Eren was stolen right in front of her._

 

_**Dream Sequence end** _

 

AHHH!....omg what a horrible nightmare. This was the worse dream I ever had and it's rare I dream anything bad like this. Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I then got up, went downstairs for a glass of water. Pouring the water into a glass, I then headed back upstairs to my room where I then got out a bottle of sleeping pills, popped one into my mouth, drank the water and placed the cup on the night dresser. Laying back down on the bed, I looked over the clock which read 2:15 am. Sighes...Looks like another sleepless night once again but luckily coffee is my best friend so hooyay for coffee. Feeling my eyes getting heavy from the medicine, I then close them and drift off to my sweet sleep, hoping for the nightmare not to pop up for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> Stay posted for upcoming updates on this story...one way or another I'm going to finish this for you guys. So have a wonderful day or night. Take Care ~Raven


	4. The tale-tell friendship of deception pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life for Mikasa Ackerman was dull, a void of emptiness and a broken soul until Eren Jaeger came into her life repaired her broken soul and place the puzzle of wonderful feeling within her heart as she stalked him and loved him from afar. However, another student named Annie Leonhart has come to take Mikasa's Eren away from her thus Mikasa learning about the feeling of hatred.
> 
> With the help of an informer that goes by the name "Siri-chan", will Mikasa confess to the one she loves by the end of the week or will she forever lose him into the arms of another?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back for another chapter. Hope you all enjoy this story.

_**5:00 am ~Mikasa-chan's bedroom~** _

 

Ugh I can't sleep, and woke up before the alarm. I usually never wake up this early but since I had that dream early this morning, I had trouble going back to bed. Personally I don't know if it's guiltiness that I'm feeling or more worried, knowing the fact that there can be more girls after Eren to take him from me. I would ask Siri-chan but her thing is that she wants to see Annie fall hard and I have been wondering what could Annie had done to Siri-chan to make her so damn pissed off however Siri-chan already kept things clear that is just business, nothing more. I decided against the urge to text her about it and shrugged it off as it was nothing then went to do my morning route as I usually do. I made some breakfast ate some myself then made a plate for Hitch along with a glass of orange juice. I may be a crazy woman after one goal but I can't let my victim strave either for I need hitch to be strong so feeding her some food would be okay for now. Putting the plate of breakfast on the tray as well as the juice, I head down to the basement, opening the door to see that Hitch was fast asleep with dry tears on her face and looking all dirty. Setting the plate down on the ground, I went over to Hitch and slapped her awake from her long nap.

"Rise and shine, Hitch. I made some food and you will eat some." I said as I took the ball gag from her mouth and lifted her head.

"P-please...l-let me g-go." Hitch said as I ignored her pleading and picked up the plate of food and try to feed her some.

"You know very well I can't. Besides I need you anyway so open up and eat." I told her as I put the fork with eggs on it near her mouth. Hitch looked away and turned her head, ungratefully as I got upset, put down the plate then grabbed Hitch's cheeks, pressing them together opening her mouth and force feed her only for her to spit out the eggs that I decided to cook for her.

"Ungrateful bitch!" I yelled as I backhand Hitch, making her lips bleed as she started to tear up again.

"Stop it, p-please." Hitch yelled out as I grabbed her cheek, making her look at me.

"I cook you food and you decide it's okay to just go ahead then spit out the food I made?!" I yelled as I untied Hitch from the chair, and tied her hands above her and hung her from her hands as she struggled, screaming as I got the ball gag and put it back in her mouth, muffing her screams. Taking out my phone I checked the time and it read 5:30 am plus I didn't have to be in school for like another half an hour so I decide to just go ahead and torture Hitch some more before I got ready for school and besides she need to be punished for being a little ungrateful brat when I tried to give her some food. Such a waste of food, ugh I hate when that happens.

After torturing Hitch, I retied her to the chair then took the plate of cold food and headed back upstairs to the kitchen where I put the left over food in a bag then placed it in the freezer then headed upstairs to get myself ready for the school day.

 

**_6:30 am ~outside of Mikasa-chan's home~_ **

 

Usually I would walk to school but since it's a nice day out plus I haven't rode my bike in quite some time. Getting on my bike, I headed out from my house and rode through the town just daydreaming about Eren just walking into school with his brown hair and green eyes just shining away. Ah, that man makes feel so many wonderful emotions but during my daydreaming, I heard a man's voice saying watch out and when I snapped from my little dream I hit right into a tree, falling from the bike and scraping my knee.

"Fuck ow, goddamn it." I hissed out in pain as someone stood over me and shadowed the sunlight from my face.

"Tch, next time watch where you are going." said the man as he reach out his hand, pulling me up from the ground.

"Ow, easy my knee." I told him and when I looked up I recognized him from school. His name is Levi Ackerman, an upperclassman who teaches the Budo style martial arts class at school. What was he doing around here, I wondered but then again he might be heading the same direction to school so I just looked at him.

"Jeez, can't be riding a bike and in lala land, Mikasa." Levi said as he picked up my bike.

"Well I'm sorry. By the way, how do you know my name?" I asked Levi.

"Well you are always the quiet type you know. Some classmates noticed this about you and you don't talk very much to some of the students." Said Levi.

"True, but sometimes it's best to just stay to yourself you know." I told him sarcastically.

"Well maybe you should make some friends and start talking to others around school. Anyway I have to get to school so see you there and get that knee checked out by the nurse when you get the chance." Said Levi as he walked in a different direction.

Who the hell he thinks he is?! Telling me what I should do and how I should make friends at school. He was never concerned about me before so why now...Hmm well maybe he's trying to be nice but then again I'm not sure at all about him. After that ordeal, I limp over to my bike as I got on it and started to ride very slowly to school so that the pain wouldn't be unbearable. Next time even if it's a nice day out, I'll just walk to school....ugh.

 

_**7:00 am ~Akademi High school~** _

 

Finally made it to school even though I'm still in a little pain from that fall on the knee but I will be okay once the nurse looks at it and cleans the wound. Putting the bike on the rack and chaining it, I slowly limp over to the infirmary and get my knee wound clean then bandaged up then headed out from there and try to have a good day in school, even though my morning was shitty to begin with.

Now I overheard Hitch and Annie, talking about how Annie was getting abused by her father. Hmmm maybe I should meet up with her and push her off the building to put her out of her misery....oh that would be so good to do right now hee hee. With the plan in thought I went over to the locker and shower room to freshen up, changed into my gym clothes and headed over to class. As I walked over to the class, I saw Levi in the martial art room, teaching the other students to fight but then he turned his head and looked over at me then stopped his class to talk to me.

"Hey Mikasa, how is the knee?" Said Levi as I looked him curiously

"It's doing well, thanks to you." I said as Levi smiled at me.

"Well I'm glad. So I was thinking that maybe you can spend lunch time with me. I would love to get to know you a bit more, quiet mouse." Levi said as I blushed at the nickname.

"I can't have to do something around that time and plus I have to work on other projects." I told him as he stretched a bit. He can't be serious right now, I swear this man must like me or something but he isn't my type. "

That's fine. I will be busy with the martial art class. Hopefully you can stop by one day and train for a bit." Said :Levi as he walked back inside the martial art and resumed class. Pulling out my phone, I was curious to check out on Levi's information, I scrolled passed everyone until I came to his profile and scanned my eyes over to the crush status which made my eyes open wide because Levi's crush was me. How in the world did that happen? We never even interacted with each other, let alone talked up until this morning. This can't be possible and has to be some glitch or something because there is no way he would have a crush on me.

 

**_Text messages conversation # 5_ **

 

_Mikasa-chan: Siri-chan, I need some info from you._

_Siri-chan: About Levi Ackerman? Hmmm well so far with what I gave you is pretty accurate._

_Mikasa-chan: Are you saying that Levi...likes me?_

_Siri-chan: Of course, he has had his eyes on you for a while but you never noticed him because you are so into Eren._

_Mikasa-chan: And you wasn't going to tell me this why?_

_Siri-chan: Because I thought it wouldn't be important. Besides who knows he could be after Eren but using his affection towards you to get to him._

_Mikasa-chan: Ugh this is annoying, I never met him at all!_

_Siri-chan: Don't lose focus at the plan at hand you have to get rid of Annie-chan. That's your main goal._

_Mikasa-chan: Fine I won't._

_Siri-chan: Good. Oh by the way, I wanted to tell you that there are others that pin for your Eren's love._

_Mikasa-chan: Then they will have to pay for seeking out Eren's love then. I don't care who it is they will stay from Eren._

_Siri-chan: That's the spirit. Now what do you plan to do?_

_Mikasa-chan: I would just have use Hitch to kill off Annie-chan and make the whole school see it on Friday so that people can run off so we would have a day off from school so that any girl who has a crush on Eren won't confess to him that same day._

_Siri-chan: Then go with that instead. Hurry class will start soon if you don't hurry._

 

When I read what Siri-chan as told me, my heart dropped down to my stomach and I felt like passing out but I had to hold myself together because this was going to be a battle of who gets Eren's love and this was a battle that has yet to begin but this won't stop me. This just makes me more determine to make other plans on how to get rid of Eren's potential love interests so this won't be hard to do unless Levi becomes a problem then maybe it would be a difficult task. Hmm I will just have to avoid him for the moment and with that being said, I head down to class for the morning hours.

 

**_12:30 pm ~Classroom 2-1~_ **

 

I looked over to the teacher who was just blabbering on about the human body and I was falling asleep to her boring lectures but fighting to keep my eyes open....which I was failing miserably. After a while, I put my head down on the desk and drifted off to a semi nap and had started to dream.

 

**_Dream Sequence_ **

 

_On a lovely moonlit night, Mikasa made to the castle to confront Dracula-chan and to put an end to her cruel acts of misusing boy's hearts for her own pleasures. Surrounded by zombies who tried to stop her from approaching the cruel mistress, Mikasa took out her blade and wholeheartedly cut down each one as a scream was heard along with the droplets of crimson that was fallen around her. The more zombies continued to get Mikasa, one by one they met their fate by her blade as she was near the castle then suddenly a man a black cloak stood in her way._

_"I'm sorry Mikasa but Eren's in another castle." Said the man in the black cloak as he laughed_

_"Liar! Now step aside fiend, or I shall cut you down where you stand." Mikasa said as she ready her blade and charged after the man in black cloak, as she swung her blade down at him but then man quickly block Mikasa by clashing their swords together and pushing her to the ground._

_"It's no use. You will never get your Eren. He belongs to the Dracula-chan just like you belong to me." Said the man as he put down his hood and revealed his face._

_"Levi! You are one of the Dracula-chan's mindslave then. No matter, I defeat you at all cost and I shall never belong to you!" Said Mikasa as she used her foot and tripped over Levi then pludged her sword in his chest as he screamed out in pain as he took one look at her, smiling and drew out his last breath before dying away. Mikasa gets up, takes the sword from Levi's chest as she looked at him frowning as she was sorry for taking away an innocent life who was under the control of Dracula-chan but it had to be done. Determine as ever, Mikasa quickly made it to Dracula's throne, where she sat in her throne drinking blood, looking at Mikasa-chan. "_

_Ahaha, a mortal to confront me? Truly that is lovely. hee hee." Laughed Dracula-chan. "_

_Die monster! You don't belong within these grounds of this school!" Said Mikasa as she drew out her blade_

_"Oh my that I can't leave so soon. Besides it's not by my hand that I'm once again given love. I was called here by Eren, who wished to pay me tribute." Said Dracula-chan as she smirked as Mikasa became furious at what was told to her._

_"Tribute?! You steal boy's hearts then make them your slaves for your own pleasures, harlot!" Said Mikasa angrily_

_"Perhaps the same can be said of all girls you know." Said Dracula-chan as she rolled her eyes._

_"Not all girls Dracula-chan, just you. Thy words are as cold as winter's night. Eren ill needs a succubus as his girlfriend." Said Mikasa._

_"What is Eren to me? A miserable little pile of heartbreak and that's all he will ever be. But enough of this chit chat, and fight to the death." Said Dracula-chan as she threw her glass of blood then stood up from her throne and disappeared. Looking around, Mikasa quickly drew out her blade, ready to slash at the lustful demon as Dracula-chan appeared right in front of her which made mikasa jump back away from Dracula-chan's attack. Dracula-chan attacked Mikasa again with her black magic powers but Mikasa was able to dodge then charged with all her might toward the lustrous demon then pludged the sword deep into Dracula-chan's heart, making the lustrous vampire open her eyes wide._

_"N-no...this...canmot...be!" Yelled out Dracula-chan as she screamed in agony as she fell to her death. Taking the sword from Dracula-chan's chest and headed to where Eren was._

_"Eren, wake up." Said Mikasa while shaking Eren awake from his sleep. When this didn't work at all, Mikasa lean over Eren, kissing his lips deeply as tears fell from her face as she pulled away and closed her eyes in sadness._

_"Don't....cry...my love." Said Eren weakly as he slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up, hugging Mikasa, taking her by surprised._

_"Eren...I thought....I thought." Said Mikasa as she sobbed in Eren's chest._

_"It's okay my love. It's over and I'm okay." Said Eren as he gently cupped and leaned in to kiss Mikasa...._

**_Dream Sequence End_ **

 

"Mikasa, wake up!" I heard the teacher's loud mouth in my ear as I awoke from my wonderful dream I had. Fuck, it was a good dream to but it reminded me of that game I once played Yanvania: Senpai of the night. I checked my phone to see the time and it was 10 mins to 1:00 pm. and I could be much more happier but I have to wait till after school to speak to Annie-chan, fuck my life.

I wish could just walk up to Annie, then BAM I stab the hell outta of her and be done with it but I remembered what Siri-chan told me about there being other girls that are looking to confess to Eren and I can't have that happened so it's not going to be an easy task but it will have to be done no matter what. When the bell rang for lunch break, I packed my books and headed out to eat lunch on my own with the hopes that I don't bump into "him" again thus leading to other "social interaction" with him.

 

**_1:00 pm ~Lunch break~_ **

 

Having my lunch in my hand, I decide to have lunch outside today since it was such a lovely day so I then walked from the second floor downstairs and head into the courtyard then sat in the grass on the side where Eren comes into sit at the fountain. Taking my lunch out, I then began to eat my food slowly, taking my time just for me to see Eren come out from the school. Oh god there he is my Eren, looking so handsome and wonderful in his school uniform as he walks by me, toward the fountain. I look at him with nothing but love and my whole world has hearts flowing around in my mind just by looking at him. If I wanted to I look at him all day, just undressing him with my eyes, then give him a kiss from his juicy lips all the way down to hi-

"Oh there he is!" I heard a voice saying as I looked over to where the voice came from. Huh, what the fuck is Annie doing here and gawking at my Eren. Curious as to what she will do, I went slowly went to the tree but crouch down on the other side of the tree.

"Oh Eren, when will you notice how I feel about you? Okay, I have made up my mind...I'll tell him how I feel this Friday. I hope he accepts my feeling." I heard Annie as she walked back to her lunch that she sat down on the bench say as wanted to just strangle her to death but I held myself back from doing so I got up from my spot, grabbed my lunch and went over to annie so she won't be so alone...although I hated to do so.

"Hey Annie, how are you?" I asked as she looked up from her lunch and smiled weakly at me.

"Oh Mikasa, I'm well. I just here eating my lunch." Said Annie "Well do you mind if I sit here and eat my lunch with you?" I asked as Annie moved over a bit. I quietly nodded my thanks to her and sat down next to her as we ate our lunch.

"Hey Mikasa, I need to ask you something." Annie asked me as I turned and looked at her with a worry look. Oh god, she's going to either ask me about Eren or how I spread rumors about her. Oh fuck fuck...damn it I failed as these thoughts ran through my mind however I kept it cool just smiling at her.

"Sure thing, ask away." I told her. Oh boy the moment of truth, fuck I definitely fucked up now.

"Umm, my uniform doesn't fit...It's too tight around the chest. I would get a new uniform but I can't afford one at the moment. Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask you, it's not like you can help me with something like this." Explained Annie as I smiled and agreed to the task.

"Well you haven't given me the chance to solve the problem. Don't worry maybe I can do something for you." I told her as she looked up and smiled faintly at me.

"You would get me a new uniform?" Asked Annie

"Of course. I can do that for you." I told her as she gratefully stood up.

"Oh thank you so much, I would greatly appreciate it. Well I have to get to class it's almost that time." Said Annie as she threw away her trash and headed right back inside. Fuck, now I have to be nice to the bitch trying to take my Eren from me.Ugh this can't get any worse can't it? Looking at my phone I send 5 pantie shot photos to Siri-chan so I can get a clean uniform from her.

 

_**Text messages conversation # 6** _

 

_Siri-chan: Thank you for the pantie shots Mikasa. The clean uniform is in the back of the school._

_Mikasa-chan: Thank you, Siri-chan._

_Siri-chan: I see you are trying to play nice with Annie-chan. This will be much uncomfortable to watch you know._

_Mikasa-chan: Don't worry, you will find out soon enough what I have in mind for Annie-chan._

_Siri-chan: Suit yourself. I believe it's time I let you do what you do and I do what do best. See you around._

After that, I headed around the back of the school and got the clean uniform that Siri-chan threw from the window then headed to the sewing room, where I took the uniform and alter the size for Annie so that it can fit her just right. Looking at my phone the time read 1:26 pm, and quickly gathered the uniform for Annie then headed upstairs to class to finish up my lessons for today.

 

**_3:30 pm ~Classroom 2-1 after school~_ **

 

The school bell rang for the end of the day and I needed to find a way to talk to Annie about the domestic abuse problem she had at home. Thanks to class I was able to learn how to write really well so I then went down to the first floor where Annie's locker is at then wrote a note to her to meet me in the back of the school and put it inside her locker so that we can talk about the abuse she is getting from her dad. I then quickly left to wonder around the school till I walked by the cooking club. Annie an her friends were all in the cooking club just eating some snacks just chit chatting about how their day went and all. I just wanted to make sure that Annie got my note so I waited till about 3:59 pm and that's when all the girls got up from their chairs and left the club. I looked around the corner to see that Annie was walking alone and followed her as if I was going home for the day too then went to my locker to change my shoes.

"Huh what's this?" Said Annie I looked over to her a little as she read the note.

"Hmmm, maybe I should meet them." Said Annie as she closed her locker and headed to the back of the school. Step one of Operation: Befriend Annie was complete, now on to phase two of the step. I followed Annie, quietly as she went out the back of the school then looked around, waiting patiently to meet the person who was going to speak with.

"Hey Annie." I said getting her attention as she looked at me.

"Hey Mikasa. Were you the one that wanted to speak to me about...domestic abuse?" Asked Annie

"Yes, I heard you talking to Hitch about it and I wanted to help you with your problem. What does your father do to you?" I asked Annie whom was taken by surprised.

"Oh you have got it all wrong. My father doesn't do anything to me, not domestic abuse wise." Said Annie as I stared at her.

"So if that isn't the case then what does your father do when he get intoxicated?" I asked Annie.

"He...He..He cries." Annie told me as I gave her a questioning look.

"What?" I questioned her as Annie looked down and frowned

"My dad sobs...and talks about his debt problems to me." Said Annie.

"What happened that cause your father to be in debt, Annie?" I asked her.

"When my mom died last year, my family lost a lot of money so my father took out a loan and tries his best to continue on paying my tuition fees but it turns out that he borrowed money from some very shady people. The worse part about the situation is that they rise the interest rate by 10 percent every 10 days and would often threaten to get violent with him if he doesn't pay his dues." Explained Annie to me as I had this sinking feeling in my heart that kinda wants me to feel sorry for her in a way but I have to keep in mind of the goal at hand.

"So he borrowed money from loan sharks?" I asked Annie and she looked up at me. "

Yes and since that has happened, I have been trying to help my father get out of debt in any way I can, but the only way I can make money fast are very degrading not to mention...disgusting." Said Annie as she looked away from me in shame. "I see and that's terrible. What is the name of the business that your father borrowed money from?" I asked her as Annie looked at me. "Umm..I think they are called...Hoe loans." Said Annie.  "

I'm going to get your father outta of debt." I told Annie bluntly as she stared back at me in horror.

"What, no! Please don't get involved in this mess of mine. Besides I doubt that there's anything you can do about it." Said Annie as she looked down sadly.

"Well you doubt me when told me about your uniform problem and here it is." I told Annie as I held out the uniform for her.

"No way! This is the exact measurements of my bust size. Thank you so much." Said Annie as she smiled at me.

"Now if I can do that simple task of getting you a new uniform, would you trust me enough to do help your father out?" I asked her as Annie looked still a bit unsure if I'm up to the task. Damn bitch should be lucky that I'm taking the time out and helping her slut ass out.

"I appreciate the concern, Mikasa but I don't think there's nothing else to be said about this. Thank you for listening and letting me talk out my problems to you." Said Annie.

"You're welcome, Annie." I told her as Annie went home for the day. Now this was going to be a tough plan therefore I must be quick about it because Friday is around the corner and I don't have much time to waste. After meeting with Annie and making plans ahead, I quickly go to the front gate just to see Eren, leaving from the gates, then I quietly stalk him till he gets him then return to my own residence for the day.

 

**_8:00 pm ~Mikasa-chan's bedroom~_ **

 

Finally I can relax. Since I got home, I did some more torture acts on Hitch which made her pass out for the rest of the night, made some food, took a shower, finished up on my homework as well finished up studying. I then sat on my computer trying to think through of this plan on how to help Annie with her problems. I looked through my phone and looked Hanji Hoe's information which mentioned about her father owning a loan agency and how much a spoiled brat she is. If I am to kidnap her then I would have to maybe hide Hitch in my room till I'm done with Hanji Hoe.

Yup that's the plan I will go with which will be a hard task not to mention I have to work quickly but it's not impossible to do. I look in my computer, looking for some fanfiction to read for a while just to kill the time but after a while I started to get sleepy so I got up from my computer, slipped under my bed covers, looking up at the ceiling. My mind drifted back to this morning for some reason when I ran into Levi this morning and I still thought about the text that Siri-chan send me about Levi liking me which I barely talked to but then I want know the truth as to why Levi does like me and what is his motive in doing so. It's like Siri-chan told me: He could like me just to get to Eren which gives me a curious thought to just ask Levi himself about it but then again I want to avoid him as much as possible.

Putting the thought aside, I drifted off to sleep with thinking about about the plans 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope to update as soon as possible but I may stop this story till YanDev reveals who the 10 rivals will be in the game because I would like make this story longer then just seven chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
